Is He Jealous? Jealous AND in denial
by Artsystar357
Summary: Dewey isn't so fond of Webby joining a school club, and Louie and Huey find out the real reason why. (Debbigail, Dewey X Webby)


"Who the heck is that guy?!"

Dewey walked into the triplets' bedroom, slinging his backpack onto the floor as he laid down on the bed. The triplets had just returned from school, but Webby stayed afterwards. She seemed to be attending a club meeting, where the president of the club introduced himself to her. The last thing the triplets saw was the president bring Webby into the room, placing his hand on her shoulder and introducing her to the other members.

"That's the president Dewey. He runs the club? Ever heard of that?" Huey commented, working on his homework at the table as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Yeah but why is he putting his hand on Web-all the members' shoulders?! Is he trying to lure them into something?!"

"Dewey, you're overthinking this WAY too much. I'm pretty sure he's only doing that to give a good first impression. Besides, it is the club's first meeting."

"Why do you care so much about this? It's just a normal club that Webby wanted to join." Louie was leaning against a wall as he looked up from his phone, pausing the video of that Ottoman show as all his attention diverted to Dewey, who was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Cause I just don't trust that guy!"

"What exactly is wrong with him? All he did was hold Webby's shoulder!"

"THATS EXACTLY THE PROBLEM!"

Dewey snapped out of nowhere, covering his beak seconds after realizing what he had just said.

"Wait what?" Huey's head pivoted towards the bed, Dewey covering his cheeks with his hands as he turned away from all of them.

"Shootshootshootshootshootshootshootshoot." Dewey was mumbling the same word to himself repeatedly, knowing that there was no taking that back now. His face became heated, his hands becoming hot since he covered his face.

Huey was genuinely confused, but Louie got exactly what Dewey was saying. Louie started laughing his tail feathers off, clutching his stomach as tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. He was wheezing, laughing hysterically at the entire scene. Dewey was still covering his face and trying to calm himself down, but Huey still didn't understand what was happening.

"OH THIS IS TOO GOOD. THIS IS TOO GOOD." Louie calmed down, managing to squeak out a few words.

"Louie shut up-"

"Huebert, do you NOT GET WHATS HAPPENING HERE?!"

"Louie sHUT UP."

"No, I don't think I get-"

"LOUIE I SWEAR-"

"Dewey is blushing, Huey."

Huey turned to look at Dewey, who took his hands off his face to scream at Louie. He just made the worst mistake ever, cause Huey was able to catch a clear look at Dewey's face. All you saw was shades of pink and red painted on his face. Huey finally understood what was going on.

"Oh!" Huey realized what was going on, his eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms to look at his younger brother. "You're jealous?!"

"I-I AM NOT."

"HE'S JEALOUS AND IN DENIAL." Louie was still trying to collect himself, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he was gasping for air. "Don't you see Huey?! He LIKES WEBBY!"

"So he's just jealous that the club president is with Webby?"

"AAAAAAAGH!" Dewey grabbed a pillow and slammed it over the back of his head, covering any visible part of his face as he knelt on the bed.

"You look like a turtle, Dewey. Take the pillow off your head." Huey was snickering, trying so hard to not burst out in tears, and was trying to control himself from teasing Dewey about this. Besides, Huey had to be the mature brother, cause Louie was already teasing poor Dewey enough. Both Louie and him had a feeling that Dewey felt something for Webby, but they didn't realize they were right. Dewey looked up from the pillow, and all you heard was a camera click.

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE. YOU'RE REDDER THAN HUEY'S CLOTHES!" Louie was still hysterical throughout all of this, taking multiple pictures of Dewey's flustered face. "OH IM TOTALLY USING THIS FOR BLACKMAIL, I SHOULD SHOW WEBBY THIS."

"dONT YOU DARE-"

"Hi everyone, I'm back!"

Webby entered the triplets room, bursting through the doors with excitement. However, she was extremely baffled by the sight she just saw. Huey's arms crossed, Louie taking pictures, and Dewey was...red?

"Dewey, are you okay?" Webby ran to him and placed her hand on his forehead, the heat instantly hitting her skin/feathers.

"I-IM JUST NOT FEELING WELL." Dewey made up a lie, but that lie wasn't the reason his face turned even darker than it already was. It was the contact she had with him.

"ITS JUST BUTTERFLI-" Louie opened his beak to make a sly comment on Dewey's getting butterflies when Webby is with him, but Huey grabbed his beak to shut it, Webby not noticing since they stood behind her.

"Oh I'll go get an ice pack and some food then! And a movie for all of us to watch too!" Webby ran out the room to grab the necessities for whenever someone felt sick, leaving the triplets alone again.

Louie was laughing even louder now, falling to the ground and curling up on the bedroom floor. Huey finally cracked, chuckling to himself as he tried to muffle his laughs with his hand. And of course, poor Dewey placed the pillow on his head, and went back to his 'turtle position'.


End file.
